Days of Christmas Past
by JessieBess
Summary: A look at some Christmases of the Crawley sisters


**There may be some misspellings and poor grammar in parts of this story but if they occur in the letters remember those letters were written by children.**

 _Dear Father Chrismas,_

 _I am 5 my sister is 4 so I should get more presends since I am older. Please don't give us anything we have to share sense we end up fighting and then you might not come next year._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

* * *

Downton was ready for the holidays; wreaths, too numerous to count, adorned doors and walls throughout the main rooms; hundreds of feet of pine garland, decorated with glass ornaments or red ribbons, wrapped around the grand staircase banister and numerous fireplace mantles; boughs of holly with red berries were on display wherever one looked; even a sprig or two of mistletoe could be found dangling above a doorway or two. But the grandest sight of all was the soaring pine tree that filled one end of the grand salon.

In her quest for the perfect spot for the holiday photographs of her daughters, Cora wandered from room to room admiring how the house had been converted into a welcoming display of holiday cheer. Unable to determine the _most perfect spot,_ Cora decided photographs would be taken in several locations.

Accompanied by their nanny, Cora thought Mary and Edith looked just beautiful as they marched down the grand staircase. Attired in red velvet six year old Mary and five year old Edith wore matching dresses with long puffy sleeves, a wide rounded white lace collar and a matching lace sash around their waists. Mary's silky black tresses and Edith's golden ones were held back from their faces with a red velvet hairband. Little Sybil, squirming in the arms of her nanny was also in red velvet but her dress was looser with white velvet collar. No matching headband was need for her short curly dark hair.

For the first set of photographs, the photographer had the girls sit on the lower steps on the grand staircase. But the polite smiles of Mary and Edith quickly vanished as one elbowed the other and Sybil, blissful to her sister's antics, decided the hanging red ornament would look better in her hands pulled not only that shiny red ornament but strands of garland off the banister.

Things didn't go much better when the trio were positioned in front of the Christmas tree where Mary and Edith quickly began jostling each other with pointed elbows and maybe a pinch of two while a squirming Sybil managed to crawl under the huge tree and disappear from sight. It took Cora, Carson, the photographer and three footmen to the corral wayward toddler while ensuring the huge tree remained upright.

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I have been a very very good girl this year so I should get lots and lots of presents. My sister Edith hasn't been as good as me but please leave her three or four things or she'll take all of mine. I have a new sister now but she's just a baby and likes lay on her back and play with her toes so you can wait until next year to bring her presents._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I hope you bring me_

 _a new doll and dresses for her. It would be nice if she had red hair but I'll like whatever one you leave_

 _a stuffed kat that since Mama won't let me have a real one_

 _5 books_

 _Red, green, blue, pink, orange, perple pencels_

 _Anything else you have in your bag that no one else asked for_

 _Thank you Lady Edith_

* * *

"I think we can do more than just decorate the biscuits this year" Mary said to Mrs. Patmore. "I think we could help you bake them."

Mrs. Patmore looked at the three Crawley sisters who stood before her looking quite eager.

"oh yes Mrs. Patmer" four year old Sybil piped up. "I'm very good at stirring."

Mrs. Patmore stared at the perky child and thought stirring up a mess is more like it.

"Well" a dubious Mrs. Patmore looked around the room wishing that the housekeeper or Mr. Carson would come in and hustle the girls out of her domain.

"Please Mrs. Patmore" Mary began once again "we'd like to make them special for Mama and Papa."

"And Granny" Edith added.

So it was an unsettled Mrs. Patmore that ordered the three young ladies to don aprons and then sit at the long table in the kitchen.

"I want to make chocolate biscuits" Edith stated.

Sybil clapped her hands. "I love chocolate."

"That's not Christmassy." Mary scolded. "I want to make gingerbread biscuits"

"Oh I love gingerbread" Sybil nodded her head.

"I want those biscuits covered with jam" Edith countered.

Once again Sybil clapped her hands and vigorously shook her head. "I love jam."

Mrs. Patmore rubbed her hands across her face. _This isn't going well_ she thought. Then taking a deep breath she announced "I have everything already set out for sugar biscuits."

"Oh goodie" Sybil clapped.

"Can we decorate them?" Edith asked.

"You don't think I'd just put plain sugar biscuits on a Christmas platter do ya" Mrs. Patmore barked before realizing it was the young ladies of the house sitting before her. "I mean of course you can decorate them."

She set one bowl in front of Edith and said "you can do the dry ingredients" and another in front of Mary "you can do the wet."

Sybil, sitting with her knees on the bench, pulled her little body up against the table "and me?"

"You can start on the icing"

As these things went with the Crawley girls everything started out quite nicely and soon the kitchen was filled with the pleasant aroma of freshly baked biscuits. With the first batch ready to decorate, the table was loaded with small bowls of icing and others of sugar with each bowl a different color. And that's when the trouble began. Later Mrs. Patmore couldn't say how, or who, started it but soon Mary and Edith were covered with flecks of colored sugar and icing. While the two older girls continued to flick dabs of sugar and icing at each other, covering their hair, faces, and sleeves, Sybil very calmly continued decorating cookies although she probably ate one for every three she decorated.

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas_

 _My lovely sister Mary is writing this for me because I'm too young to write._

 _I would like some picture books because I can't read yet. I like to draw and color so some crayons or pencils and you better leave me some papers so I'll use them instead of the walls (that was my one bad thing this year when I drew a picture on the hallway. But it was a lovely picture, I think the best I've drawn and colored and I don't know why Mama was so upset and ordered one of the footmen to paint over it leaving a very blah wall)._

 _Mary says you're not interested in that but I just wanted to explain in case you heard I was bad this year. Oh and there was that incident with Pharaoh and the mud and the sofa but that was really Pharaoh's fault and then that incident with the vases well Mary says I'm digressing whatever that means. But I just wanted you to know that I was gooder this year than last year._

 _I love sparkly things so some jewelry for me and her would be nice but actually I just like anything sparkly the jewelry was her idea. What I really would like is a cowboy hat and boots. I'm sure my grandmamma who lives in America could help you get them._

 _I'm leaving you some wonderful treats that I helped make but don't eat them all at once because your tummy will hurt. Believe me I know._

 _Lady Sybil Crawley_

* * *

"Remember Father Christmas is watching" seemed to be Robert's refrain in the weeks leading up to Christmas. Whether it was said at the slightest indication of discord or just as a reminder, Robert knew the warning would bring a few weeks of peace between his older daughters and a more disciplined youngest daughter.

Robert, feeling much colder than when he had started his walk, noted how the sun was now just barely visible above the tops of the far hills. He shook his head thinking that soon it would be dark at this time of day. "Come on Pharaoh" he called to his beloved lab "let's get inside where it's warm."

Stepping into the house, he took a deep breath noting how fragrant the air was with the smell of pine. "It smells like Christmas" he said to Carson who as always was there to take Robert's coat.

"It does milord" the stately butler replied. "Her ladyship is in the library and I believe" he turned towards the grand staircase "I hear the young ladies coming down the staircase now."

He turned back towards Robert. "They do seem a bit more" he paused with an ahem "shall I say vivacious these days."

Robert chuckled. "Christmas Carson Christmas" he said as he, followed by Carson, entered the library through the door in the entranceway.

Robert was surprised how much he looked forward to afternoon tea during this month leading to Christmas. The library was warmed by a roaring fire and the smell of pine from the garlands and wreaths draped around the room filled the air. Adding to the Christmas air was the colorful stockings the girls had hung on the fireplace mantle. Each one a different color with Mary or Edith or Sybil boldly embroidered across the top so, as Edith had said "Father Christmas won't get them mixed up."

As Robert poured his tea Edith proudly proclaimed "Oh Papa I've mastered Jingle Bells on the piano."

Before Robert could respond Mary, looking so proper and old beyond her years arching her brow and glancing up at the ceiling, piped "oh really Edith how hard …" she suddenly stopped. _Father Christmas is watching._ She looked down at her plate. No sense in starting a needless fight with Father Christmas keeping track of such things.

"How wonderful Edith" she finally said causing her sisters and mother to look at her in amazement while a chuckling Robert looked up at the ceiling and silently mouthed _thank you Father Christmas._

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas_

 _Could you bring my sister Edith some extra presents this year. I was trying to do something nice for her but I had an accident with the sizzors and well I think we could have covered those gaps in her hair but you know Edith doesn't handle these types of things very well specially after my sister Mary started laughing. So maybe if you give Edith my presents she won't be so mad at me. And because Mary made it worse maybe you should give her presents to Edith too._

 _Of course it would be sad if there was nothing for me under the tree so maybe just one or two little things but nothing that needs sizzors although we could use some new paper dolls and clothes since I messed those up too._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't bake for you this year but I've been on punishment but I don't see why you have to suffer for my mistakes and I swear it was just a little mistake cause I would never to something so awful on purpose. But I'll try to slip some biscits or candy in for you._

 _Sybil Crawley_

* * *

"But if Father Christmas is watching why do we write him a letter telling him what we want?" Mary looked so serious as if she had been giving this a great deal of thought. "Why can't we just say it out loud?"

"And how" Sybil started as she looked around the room "just how does he see us?"

As a parent Robert was often perplexed. "Well … well…" he flustered. "I don't think we are supposed to worry about such things."

"But what if he only sees us when we're bad and misses all the times I good?" Sybil asked.

Robert pulled Sybil up onto his lap. "Well I think the point is that you're not supposed to be bad."

Sybil's brows knitted into a frown and she pondered her father's words. "But Papa I might not think something is bad and you or Mama do so how do I know what Father Christmas thinks is good or bad?"

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I try to be good but if you had Edith for a sister you would know that it isn't always possible. Maybe she could spend a few hours with you in your sleigh and then you would see what I mean. My sister Sybil is a sweethart so don't take her._

 _Lady Mary Crawley_

 _xxxxx_

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _If you've been watching us you know that my sister Mary is very mean to me. Maybe if you leave her a lump of coal she will be better next year. My sister Sybil is very nice to me although she often gets us into trouble but she doesn't mean to be bad._

 _Lady Edith_

xxxx

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I try to be good but sometimes it is hard for a little girl like me. Sometimes I think I'm being good but I get into trouble anyway. Like when my sister Mary said that the only way my sister Edith would meet a prince was if she kissed a frog. I know Edith would love to meet a prince so I went to the pond and found a frog or maybe it was a toad – I don't know them apart. Anyway Edith was scared and screamed when I gave it to her which made me drop it and it took two of the hall boys to find it much much later. Nanny was upset that I brought that animal into our bedroom, Mary was upset that it jumped on her bed and Edith … well I was just tyring to be nice._

 _Maybe you should bring me a book on animals since I don't know a frog from a toad. I would also like to know what a wombat is just because that name makes me laugh. If you happen to have a wombat you could leave him I'd love to have a pet although since I don't know what a wombat is I might not like it so better just leave me the animal book and I can decide later if I want a wombat._

 _Thank you Sybil_

* * *

Despite the cold, Robert continued taking his afternoons walks with Pharaoh in tow and often Sybil joined them. Usually Sybil happily romped with Pharaoh but today the eight year old seemed quiet and kept stopping to look at the house.

"Something just doesn't seem right" she finally broke her silence as she stood looking at the house.

"Why doesn't seem right?"

"How can Father Christmas land his sleigh on the roof?"

Robert looked towards the house with its multitude of spiking turrets and towers. He later told Cora that he was surprised not only by Sybil's observation but that the subject had never come up with Mary or Edith.

"Well dear remember Father Christmas has magical powers" Robert hoped his answer would allay Sybil's concern for he wasn't ready to tell her the truth of Father Christmas.

* * *

 _Dear Father Christmas,_

 _I think my favorite thing is reading so I'd love some books. I love to learn about new places to explore and adventures to take. I've also become fond of mystery stories but don't worry I'm not thinking of murdering anyone but I do like trying to figure things out. A magnifying glass would also be nice. And a small bag like a Gladstone bag._

 _I hope the weather is nice for you this year but I'll leave you some brandy to warm you up (papa says it does that although he tells me to put on a heavier jumper when I say I'm cold_ _but it seems like the brandy would be better)._

 _Sybil_

* * *

It was late Christmas Eve and Robert sat alone in the library. Sitting on one of the plush red sofas, a glass of whiskey in his hand, he shifted his sight from the flickering light of the slowly burning fire in the fireplace to the opposite side of the room and the glowing lights on the Christmas tree. It was a much smaller tree than the one in the grand salon; a more intimate tree for the family Sybil had pronounced it.

In earlier years, when the girls had been young, their presents were piled under the huge tree in the grand salon. He had loved watching them descend the stairs, their faces aglow in anticipation as to what Father Christmas had left them. He took a sip of his whiskey, it had been a long time now since they believed in Father Christmas and now instead of under the grand tree their presents, covered in brightly colored paper and matching bows or ribbons, were scattered beneath this small one in the library.

"Papa" Sybil sounded surprised to find her father sitting here in the library. She came around the end of the sofa, looking first at the tree and then at her father. "You do know that Father Christmas won't come if you're here" she whispered as if letting him in on a big secret.

He looked at the loveliest of his daughters, not that he didn't think her sisters were also beautiful, but fifteen year old Sybil had a sweetness and kindness that Mary and Edith rarely displayed. "I was just thinking about Father Christmas" he said "and how much I miss those days when you girls still believed in him. It made everything seem so much more magical and" he paused "maybe a bit more fun."

"You mean those days when we got excited over paper dolls and crayons, and hair ribbons."

"I seem to recall it was pony saddles and riding boots and bicycles that brought the most excitement" he laughed in reply.

She looked over at the tree with presents piled beneath it. "Believe me Papa I'm still excited about whatever there is under that tree for me!"

Then, her face glowing in delight, she clapped her hands and squealed "And I can pretend it's all from Father Christmas."

She laughed as she reached out her hands to him "So we better get to bed if we expect him to come here tonight!"

Walking arm in arm across the deep piled carpet of the grand salon they paused to take a long last look at the grand tree.

"Just one thing though Papa" she said as they began walking up the staircase. "I never had visions of sugar plums in my head."

He stopped and looked at her. "Visions of sugar plums?" he asked wondering what in the world she was talking about.

"You know in that poem twas the night before Christmas and all through the house" she began citing the poem.

And as she got to this line he joined her "the children were all snug in their beds while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads" and then both laughed.

"Rather a silly thing to dream about on the night before Christmas isn't it" Sybil said. "Now visions of bicycles or dolls or" she looked up at her father "or maybe if you're Mary visions of diamonds and sparkly red jewels" she continued as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed these letters to Father Christmas you will find more in my story The Crawley Girls, Chap 19.**

 **Wishing all of you a very Merry Christmas.**


End file.
